Fairy Tail The Magic Era
by caelantange5
Summary: Prologue After Kim Jong Un launched his newly developed NK Nuclear Missiles on the United States a time rift occurred from the massive explosion. The tear in Time threw everyone on the planet into different time periods, separating families and friends and altering the past, present, and future of the planet earth. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail


Chapter 1  
Laxus outstretched his forearms forward a foot away from each other, his palms open. A ball of bright yellow electricity began to generate in the open space between his hands. Laxus bent his arms back, electricity surging throughout his entire body.  
"Final Lightning Explosion," Laxus shouted extending his arms forward releasing the giant ball of electricity.  
The ball expanded ever second as is surged towards laxus's opponent, Caelan an electricity mage in training.  
"Electricity blast," Caelan shouted raising his forearms above his head, yellow electricity charged between his open palms similarly to Laxus attack.  
Caelan threw his arms forward discharging the electricity forward in a concentrated blast. The electrical attacks collided into each other, occurring in an devastating electrical explosion that was so powerful Caelan fell over.  
"Lightning mode," Laxus yelled.  
Electricity surged all around Laxus, Caelan charged electricity through his arms ready to counterattack Laxus.  
"To slow," Laxus said behind Caelan, "Lightning strike,"  
Caelan couldn't react in time, Laxus was to fast and too experienced. Laxus lightning mode gave him the ability to move at the speed of lightning, only S class electricity mages can use the technique. Caelan turned to block Laxus, but it was too late. Laxus planted his clenched fist charged with electricity into Caelan's face. Caelan fell backwards onto the ground just barely holding onto consciences.  
"Its over," Laxus said just staring at Caelan on the ground, "you showed a little improvement, but you still have a long way to go."  
"Its not over yet," Caelan coughed getting on one knee.  
"I like the resilience," Laxus laughed, but your passed your limit."  
"Electricity heavenward discharge!" Caelan shouted placing his hand on the ground.  
Yellow electricity bursted from underneath Laxus completely devouring him. Caelan released electricity through the ground then powered it up as it reached Laxus. Caelan was completely out magic energy.  
"Impressive you can do two electricity techniques in one match," Laxus applauded not even effected by Caelan's attack, "But this ends your basic electricity training."  
Laxus helped Caelan to his feet, then put his hand on Caelan's shoulder recharging his magic energy back to full.  
"Caelan I think your ready," Laxus determined still pumping electricity into Caelan, "To be a member of the Electivire Magic House."  
"Really?" Caelan questioned in surprise," But you said after a long period of training that I can be a member of a house."  
Laxus pulled his yellow overcoat on, then slung his back over his shoulder. He turned to look at Caelan.  
"Your ready now," Laxus assured then started walking.  
At that point Caelan new the conversation was over so he hastily caught up to Laxus  
as they both made their way to the magic house. This was the first step in Caelan finding a way back home, back to his timeline.  
"Laxus do you think I will ever get back home?" Caelan suddenly asked as they walked through the lively city of Gray, " and what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"  
"Im not completely sure but from what some people have told me it is possible, "Laxus Responded, "But for now you have to train and gain knowledge by completing magic missions and competing in heaven games."  
Laxus yawned then turned on his electric headphones, bobbing his head to the beat of a song. Caelan just laughed as he looked around the beautiful town of Gray, the cobblestone streets and royalty type buildings and structures all around. Laxus told Caelan they were in the Magic era, where ever country is ruled by a king and observed and protected by the Magic counsel, which were a group of the strongest wizards on the planet. Caelan looked over a map which noted all the 5 magic countries of the world, Caelan reasoned that the population of this world was tremendously smaller then his time. This was due to Dragons and Dark Demons which had their own territories all around the world. Caelan just hoped he would never come face to face with one of those monsters.  
"Alright we're here," Laxus announced stopping in front of a factory building.  
"Huh?" Caelan said mouth wide open confused, "this is Electivire?"  
The building was in shambles, the windows were shattered and boarded up, there were holes in the walls, and the giant front door couldn't even close. There was a giant sign with a yellow thunderbolt with Electivire imprinted on it hanging over the door. It was also in pretty bad condition, but it was the only redeeming quality of this shack Laxus called a magic house.  
"I just formed Electivire about a week ago," Laxus admitted with a grin, "But with hard work we can make this house stronger."  
Caelan looked at Laxus, who had one hand on the door. Caelan still didn't understand everything that was going on, but he knew Laxus would always be there to help him, as his teacher. This door would be the first step in his journey.  
"Well what are you waiting for lets go in," Caelan exclaimed, "House of Electivire here we come."  
Caelan and Laxus pushed the giant wooden doors open, opening a new world to Caelan.  
The inside of the house was just as worn out as the out side. The dozens of wooden tables and chairs looked brittle from age and the lights overhead where dim. Caelan looked around at the many faces who stopped their conversations to look at him. Laxus finally spoke.  
"This is my student Caelan Tange,"Laxus announced, "Don't mess with him he is pretty strong.  
Laxus motioned Caelan to walk inside as he started to introduce some of the members to him. Caelan first met with team Lancer of the house. It only had two members john baier and austin wallis. John had dirty blonde hair cut short, he was white but caelan didn't really understand the races so he associated them with his own worlds races. Austin had straight brown hair combed forward almost going over his eyes, austin looked mixed because of his light tan skin. They were both wearing similar silver armer that covered only their chest and shoulders.  
"We look forward to working with you," John said shaking Caelan's hand, "and maybe we can show you how to use weapon magic."  
"Likewise," Caelan responded shaking back.  
Caelan talked to austin a little then they were on to the next team of electivire. Team Lacrima, Jacob Villegas, Anthony leal, and Karl berserker Kauhola. Jacob and Anthony were both mexican by what Caelan could tell, Jacob had black hair gelled into curls in the front, he had a wide build but was short. Anthony had spiky black hair, and a nose that was pretty big. They both had tan skin Anthony darker than Jacob. But Karl to caelan looked hawaiian by his huge 6'5" build, dark brown messy hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. Karl looked like he was going to kill someone.  
"Hey I'm Jacob," Jacob introduced himself, "if you need a team to join we would love to have you."  
"I think about it," Caelan laughed shaking their hands.  
"Our other members are on a mission right now," Anthony added," Juan Sanchez, Malik Farris, and Christian fabian will be back later today."  
"Alright I'll be sure to talk to them when I see them," Caelan noted.  
The next one was team La Salle, which composed of 8 members again Will Gately, Eric Browne, were the only ones present the other 6 were out on requests.  
Will was white with short dark brown hair spiked up. Eric was mixed like Caelan with dark brown skin and black hair cut neatly and short.  
"You should train with our team in the morning," Will suggested, "our team is usually out most of the time but you will meet the other guys later."  
"That sounds like a good idea, I need to train," Caelan agreed shaking Will's ad Eric's hands.  
The next team was team divinity, holding only tow members Andy Williams and Trevon Johnson. Andy looked African American with dark brown skin and his hair was cut into a fohawk. Trevon was just black, he was huge about 6'8" build a mix of muscle and fat. They were both shirtless unfortunately.  
"What up I'm Andy man and this beast is Tre," Andy greeted Caelan with a weird handshake.  
"Good to meet you man, "Caelan responded back.  
Caelan finished up talking with Andy and tre then Laxus walked Caelan to the bar where the request board was located. Caelan and Laxus sat at the bar and ordered drinks from the beautiful female bar tender.  
"Emily, two drinks and make it quick," Laxus jokingly demanded, "oh and this is my student I mentioned to you."  
Caelan couldn't help himself but stair at her, had long beautiful black hair pulled into a pony tail, her fair light skin was perfect, her big brown eyes were heart throbbing to look at. Caelan felt himself get a little flustered.  
"Its nice to meet you, I'm Emily," Emily introduced herself while pouring them some juice," Laxus talked about you a couple times."  
"Caelan she just acting nice she is actually a she devil," Laxus whispered to Caelan," Don't fall for her."  
"Shut up Laxus," Emily sniped slapping him over the head, "I'm not mean at all.  
"Well its really nice to meet you," Caelan laughed as Laxus rubbed his head.  
Caelan looked around at the people he just met, the new life he was creating for himself. Laxus mentioned that some members mostly the girls were never around, they were always on missions. Caelan wanted to meet the girl members but it really didn't bother him that much. But as Caelan felt relaxed and took a sip of his juice, he felt a strong presence near by. Caelan looked around seeing where it was coming from, then he saw a guy standing in the dark corner of the house.  
"Who the hell is that? "Caelan asked Laxus tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Oh that's Daniel Lollich, Don't pay him any mind," Laxus explained, " he's a nice guy sometimes, but he is argumentative and he thinks he is the strongest person in Electivire.  
"Hey Daniel my student is so much stronger than you," Laxus bragged, "He would beat you in a second."  
Caelan looked at Laxus in shock, He only trained for two days. Caelan reverted his sight back to Daniel, who's pimple ridden face was getting red with angry. Caelan examined Daniel who was defiantly white, with brown hair cut into a buzz cut, and weird glasses. He looked like a typical nerd from Caelan's world.  
Daniel walked over to Caelan and just stared at him.  
"What's up Dan, I'm Caelan Tange," Caelan said, "Don't listen to Laxus, he's stupid.  
"Don't lie Caelan you said when we walked in here you could beat his ass," Laxus Laughed, "because he looked like a four eyed bitch."  
Daniel grabbed Caelan by his collar, everyone in the house looked at them.  
"Calm down man, he is just playing around," Caelan reasoned, "what's your problem?"  
"Caelan would knock you out anyways," Jacob laughed,  
"I really want to kill Daniel," Karl grunted in anger.  
"Just leave!" everyone shouted at Daniel.  
Daniel felt his anger raise to an uncontrollable level, he screamed then threw Caelan to the floor.  
"No one move," Laxus shouted to everyone but Caelan and Daniel.  
Caelan got to his feet slowly then concentrated on Daniel. He realized he couldn't talk him out of it.  
"Ignition fists," Daniel yelled his fist engulfed in fire.

Caelan took a step back admiring the beautiful bright red flames from Daniels hands. This was Caelan's first actual fight, he was nervous but he had his magic energy to depend on.  
Caelan charged electricity in his arms and then waited for Daniel to make his move. Daniel screamed then charged forward with great quickness launching multiple fiery fists at Caelan. Caelan could only dodge Daniels barrage of fist just skimming his face.  
"Electricity blast," Caelan shouted discharging a blast of electricity at Daniel.  
Daniel easily evaded the blast then planted a fist into Caelan's stomach, then hit him across the face. Caelan stumbled backwards his stomach and face burned, Daniel exploded forward to end it.  
Caelan didn't stand a chance, he had no way to counterattack, it was over. But as Daniel went in for his finishing blow, Caelan charged electricity through his body then he covered his face and stomach.  
"Die," Daniel screamed knocking Caelan to the floor," Its over."  
The house was dead quite everyone in shock, Caelan was motionless on the floor.  
"I told you all that I am the best," Daniel boasted, " I am the strongest and smartest warlock of this house."  
Daniels fist extinguished, then after he laughed a little more he went to walk over to Laxus.  
"What," Daniel gasped in surprise," Why can't I move?"  
Yellow electricity surged all over Daniels Body paralyzing him. Daniel jerked and squirmed around, but it was no use he couldn't move.  
"Sorry I have to do this to you Daniel," Caelan couched getting to his feet.  
Caelan pulled his hands over his head, electricity charged between his hands. Caelan held his arms up, then stared at Daniel.  
"Heavenward Electricity Blast," Caelan shouted discharging the Electricity at Daniel.  
Daniel could do anything as the blast consumed him, launching him through the house door. His body finally stopped to a roll in the street convulsing violently from the Electricity. The entire house cheered, Caelan took a deep breath then collapsed over onto the floor to catch his breath.

"That was close," Caelan exhaled.

"That's my student," Laxus laughed, "Anyone else want a piece of him?"


End file.
